1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a blower for an air conditioner with better effect in cold-air circulation, particularly to one comprising a faceplate and at least one cold-air blower, the faceplate having at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, each of the cold-air blowers located on each of the wind outlets of the faceplate and having an evaporator and a fan, each of the fans having a wind-blowing opening aligned with each of the wind outlets of the faceplate, whereby the cold-air blowers are capable of sucking in air directly from the wind inlets of the faceplate to become cold air that will be promptly and powerfully blown out of the wind outlets of the faceplate so as to achieve an optimum effect in cold-air circulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional blower for a central air conditioning system installed on a ceiling includes many wind-out faceplates disposed around an indoor machine and provided with wind outlets connected with the indoor main machine by windpipes and capable of blowing cold air into the room, and many wind-in faceplates disposed adjacent to the wind-out faceplates and provided with wind inlets connected with an outdoor machine by windpipes and capable of withdrawing hot air out of the room to the outdoor machine. Therefore, in such a conventional blower, wind-out faceplates and wind-in faceplates are installed in different locations and respectively connected with the indoor machine and the outdoor machine by windpipes, by which cold air needs to be transported by the windpipes before being blown out of the wind outlets of the wind-out faceplates. In order to make cold air evenly blown in the room, a lot of wind-out faceplates are installed in different locations of the room, which requires many windpipes of different length to be connected with the wind-out faceplates. However, cold air transported through such windpipes of different length is hard to keep the same temperature when it is blown out of the wind outlets of the wind-out faceplates installed in different locations so that the conventional blower can not achieve an even cooling effect.
The main purpose of the present invention to offer a blower for an air conditioner with better effect in cold-air circulation comprising a faceplate and at least one cold-air blower, the faceplate having at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet, each of the cold-air blowers having an evaporator and a fan, whereby the evaporators of the cold-air blowers are capable of sucking in air directly from the wind inlets of the faceplate to become cold air that will be promptly and powerfully blown out of the wind outlets of the faceplate by the fans of the cold-air blowers.
One primary feature of the present invention is to provide a faceplate having at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet; and, at least one cold-air blower each located on each of the wind outlets of the faceplate and having an evaporator and a fan, each of the fans having a wind-blowing opening aligned with each of the wind outlets of the faceplate.
One another feature of the present invention is to provide a faceplate having at least one wind outlet and at least one wind inlet; at least one cold-air blower each located on each of the wind outlets of the faceplate and having an evaporator and a fan, each of the fans having a wind-blowing opening aligned with each of the wind outlets of the faceplate; at least one wind-out cover each capable of being covered on each of the cold-air blowers and having at least one through hole; and, at least one wind-in cover each capable of being covered on each of the wind inlets of the faceplate and having at least one through hole each connected with each of the through holes of the wind-out cover by a windpipe.
One further feature of the present invention is to provide a faceplate having at least one wind outlet and a wind inlet; at least on cold-air blower each located on each of the wind outlets of the faceplate and having an evaporator and a fan, each of the fans having a wind-blowing opening aligned with each of the wind outlets of the faceplate; and, a wind-in cover capable of being covered on the wind inlet of the faceplate and all of the cold-air blowers.
One still further feature of the present invention is to provide a first faceplate having at least one wind outlet; a second faceplate having at least one wind inlet; and, at least one cold-air blower each located on each of the wind outlets of the first faceplate and having an evaporator and a fan, each of the fans having a wind-blowing opening aligned with each of the wind outlets of the first faceplate.